A Tale Of Dragons and Hawkes
by JosephineRussell
Summary: The story of Rivala Hawke and her adventures. Starts at Dragon Age 2. Will be an AU retelling of the story, all the same characters but slightly different storyline. All the characters and places in my story belong to bioware not me. I put a rating of M because it will end up at that rating at some point, and I don't want to forget to change it later on
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first attempt at a story so I apologise if it's not very good. I have spent a lot of time reading others stories on here and I have been so impressed its inspired me to try and write my own story. My main inspirations comes from a few writers on here and I hope that I can be as good as you. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As she stood on the docks gazing up at the city, she let out a loud sigh. Finally her journey had ended, Finally she had made it here.

"What's up sweet thing? I thought you would be happy to be here now".

She looked up and after pushing her sopping hair out of her eyes, gazed up at the pirate who had come to greet her. Despite the hard wind and the heavy rain, the pirate was dressed in her usual attire - a tunic which left nothing to the imagination, thigh high boots and a blue bandana that held back her long black curls. Her daggers glinted in the light from the torches that lined the docks and every time she moved you could hear the jingle of her golden necklace.

At the sight of this she couldn't help but laugh to herself, a fact that didn't escape the pirates notice, who in return gave a saucy little smile. She walked up to her old friend, gave her a quick hug and turned back to look at the city. After a moment she turned back to the pirate, who gave her a wink.

"Shall we then?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Varric Tethras was bored. He sat at a table in the corner of The Hanged Man watching everyone around him drown their sorrows in cheap ale. He looked down at his own mug and found he couldn't bring himself to finish it. He sighed and sat back in his chair, his hand briefly stroking Bianca his beloved crossbow.

Nothing interesting was going on in Kirkwall, the expedition was on hold for now till they came up with some more money; so this had left him with spare time - too much spare time. He went through a list of ideas in his head but came up with nothing - just like he had for the last two days. They needed 50 more sovereigns to be able to leave for the Deep Roads and no matter what he couldn't think of a way to came up with it, and fast, because he couldn't bear to listen to Bartrand bleating on at him anymore. He sighed once more and got up to leave, but as he finished chucking money on the table and went to pick up Bianca the door to The Hanged Man slammed open and in shot two people.

He turned to look and the first thing he saw was long tanned legs wrapped in brown leather - Ahh that was Isabela the pirate. She had appeared about a week ago but he hadn't really had the chance to speak to her yet. After watching Isabela brush her hair off her face and try to pat herself dry, he turned to look at the person stood next to her just as they lowered their hood.

As she lowered her hood, she shook out her long golden hair, and tried to get it sit flat to no avail. As she was doing this Varric moved his eyes down to carry on evaluating the newcomer, and as if sensing that he was looking at her, she turned her eyes to look at him and he was taken aback by the hostility in her violet depths and he found he couldn't look away. As if deciding he wasn't worth the trouble she looked away and he found that he could breathe again, he gave himself a little shake and thought to himself

_What the hell was that..._

Carefully he looked back at her as she removed her soaking cloak, to see that she was wearing all black.

_How strange _he thought to himself.

A long, tight black tunic, hung over black leggings and black boots. Strapped to either thigh was a small dagger in a leather holder and as she turned around to hang her cloak up he saw she had two swords strapped to her back. As she turned back around to face Isabela who was asking her something the light caught her throat and Varric saw that she was wearing a silver necklace with a ring hanging down. Though the ring was plain on the outside he could just about see that it had an inscription on the inside. As he was trying to make out what it said, she turned a bit and he saw that she had a tattoo on her arm.

_What the hell is that? _

As she turned her arm around a bit more he saw that it was a dragon that wrapped around her bicep, the head starting just under the shoulder and the tail ending just before her elbow.

_Well well well, my evening just got a bit more interesting..._

He sat back down, and as the serving girl walked past, asked for another ale. After settling himself into his chair, he put Bianca back down and started to get his notebook and pen out, the first few sentences already forming in his head.

"Varric Tethras?"

He paused what what he was doing and looked up to those violet eyes again, the same hostility evident.

"Yes my dear, how may I help you?"

She looked at Isabela for confirmation who in turn nodded and smiled at her as if to encourage her. She turned back towards Varric

"I heard you know everything that goes on in this city and I need your help to find someone."

_I feel sorry for whoever she's looking for._

"And who might that be?"

She bit her lip and paused as if questioning whether to continue, and stayed that way till Isabela elbowed her in the ribs. She looked at the pirate and sighed and turned her gaze back to him. This time he noted her eyes were sad and scared.

_What the... _

"I need you to help me find the Hawke Twins"

_Well well well, my night just got very interesting indeed..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If anyone is reading I hope you're enjoying it. Seeing as it is all still fresh in my mind I thought that I would post another chapter now :) it might not always be this quick but enjoy nonetheless. BIOWARE OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND PLACES NAMED IN THE STORY - I AM JUST RETELLING IT TO MY LIKING :D

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

"I'm looking for the Hawke Twins"

Varric sat there staring at her.

_What on earth could she want with those two?_

He must have been staring for a long time because she started to look uncomfortable and started fidgeting.

"I'm sorry please sit down"

He indicated the chairs opposite and with a quick look at Isabela, she pulled one out and slowly lowered herself into it. Isabela watched her being so slow and with a snort pulled out the other chair and threw herself into it. The serving girl came up at that moment to give Varric his drink and Isabela used the opportunity to order two more ales and started whispering to the girl. God knows what she whispered, but the poor girl went bright red and hurried off. Isabela turned back around to look at her friend who was just giving her...a look... Varric couldn't explain that look but clearly Isabela did this all the time.

As interesting as this was to Varric, he _really _wanted to know how this woman knew about the Hawke twins. He cleared his throat loudly and the girls both jumped and turned around to look at him, as if they had completely forgot he was sat there.

"Where were we...?"

Isabela laughed.

"Sorry she was really cute I couldn't help myself."

Varric raised an eyebrow at Isabela's cheeky grin and turned back to look at the other woman. She sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised"

_Hmm so she did this fairly often... Definitely one to keep an eye on._

"So any particular reason you are looking for the Hawke Twins?"

The serving girl came back at that moment to give the ladies their drinks and she took this moment to think. After a quick sip from her ale she looked back at Varric with a defiant gleam in her eye.

"Why should I tell you?"

Varric grinned - _oh this was going to be fun._

Varric thought for a moment before answering.

"Ok... well will you at least tell me your name."

"No"

_Hmmm this was going to take a while. _Before Varric could open his mouth to ask his next question Isabela cut right into the conversation.

"Oh for maker sake Riv stop being such an idiot. No one knows you here you can't just be all threatening and get what you want for free. You wanna find your sis..."

Rivala slammed her mug down on the table and gave Isabela a withering look. Isabela just stared right back at Rivala. Varric watched her with interest.

_Could she be related to the twins? She has nothing similar to them at all... Maybe the nose but the eyes were completely different and both the twins were dark haired and paler then her._

With a loud sigh Rivala turned back to look at Varric, who tried to pretend he hadn't just been scrutinising her.

"My name is Rivala Hawke. The twins are my younger siblings and I wish to find them again. Happy now? Will you please tell me where I can find my family"

Varric tried to hide his smile, his earlier boredom long forgotten and a whole new story was beginning to form itself in his mind. The twins had been interesting enough but not enough for a story but Rivala on the other hand... She was going to make a fantastic story.

"Sure I'll tell you where they live..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lowtown_

_Lowtown_

_Lowtown_

No matter how many times she thought it she still couldn't believe that her family had fallen so low. At least they found somewhere to live. When her and Isabela had come into the city she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw how many refugees littered the streets. How could Kirkwall be so cruel?! It made her angry again thinking about it.

_Would they be happy to see her? Would they want to see her? it had been so long. How did the twins look now? How was her mother? Did they even know that she was still alive._

She had arrived at Lothering way too late to find them or any clues as to where they had gone. It was a stroke of luck that Isabela had seen them and sent word to Rivala. She still wasn't even sure how Isabela knew where she was but still

..._Thank the Maker..._

She sat there dragging her hand through the bath water lost in thought.

_The Hanged Man truly is an awful place but at least they have warm water._

With a sigh, _I've been doing that too much lately..._she slid further down into the bath and tried to force herself to relax. Just as she was starting to drift off Isabela burst into the room.

"Bela what the hell?!"

Rivala shot up and attempted to cover herself up. Isabela watched her pathetic attempt at covering her breasts and couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry Kitten but I just wanted to tell that you I won't be back till late. That lovely little lady downstairs finishes soon and we're going to her room for a few hours"

Rivala gave up trying to cover up and tried to get comfortable again.

"Fine just don't wake me when you come back in later I don't want to be tired for tomorrow"

Isabela lent down and gave a Rivala a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem sweet thing I promise"

Rivala watched Isabela saunter out of the room and couldn't help but think about her own love life. _  
_

_Hmmm I wonder what HE is up too..._

And with that thought Rivala gave herself a shake and got out of the bath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#######################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow what a shithole."

Rivala looked at Isabela, who gave a look that said _what it is?!_ Varric gave a chuckle behind the two of them Rivala turned around to give him a look as well.

"You are not helping the situation Varric"

"I wasn't trying to" Varric grinned at her.

_Maker how I did end up with these two?!_

Rivala walked up the steps to what could only be a hovel and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as she got closer. She came to a stop in front of the door and went to knock.

_Just do it. Just knock. Come on Riv just do it. NOW!_

Her mind screamed at her. She took a deep breath and as she was about to knock the door flew open.

"See you later Moth...Oh hello"

Rivala came face to chest with a young man and she found that she couldn't will herself to look up.

"Can I help you?"

The young man inquired in a confused tone.

"I know of a way you can help me" Isabela purred from behind Rivala.

_Come on look up._

Rivala slowly raised her eyes to meet a pair of quizzical tawny eyes.

_Carver! _Rivala's heart started beating heavily in her chest. It was so loud she could swear the others cold hear it too.

"Ummmm hi..." Carver looked down at her "Can I help you? If you want any help we're not with the Red Iron anymore so you're going to have to go to Meeran"

Rivala just couldn't stop staring at him. _Wow he has gotten taller since I last saw him._

"Carver who is it?" Rivala's heart started beating even faster and louder. A young lady with black curls bounced into sight and smiled at Rivala.

"Can we help you?"

_Bethany... _Rivala just stood there staring at them for what seemed like ages before Carver loudly cleared his throat.

"Well... I kinda need to leave now and you're in the way." Rivala couldn't respond, as much as she wanted to. She looked at Bethany who was still showing a polite face.

All of a sudden Bethany's smile started to slip and a look came over her face and as if realising something.

_Shit shit shit she knows who I am. Say something Riv you have been waiting for this for ages. Tell them how much you've missed them and you searched for them and you're sorry._

"What is going on out there? Carver if you are leaving then leave you are letting out all the warm air. And Bethany come away from the door your cold won't get any better if you stand out there"

Rivala's mouth went dry and her heart started to ache as her mother strolled into sight.

"Come now you two what are you doing?" She turned to look at Rivala and her polite face dropped. Bethany looked between her mother and Rivala and as soon as her mothers face dropped her eyes started to tear up.

"Rivala..." In response to seeing Bethany tear up and her mother calling her name Rivala felt her own eyes tear up.

"Mother..."

Carver's face turned thunderous as soon as he caught onto what his mother and Bethany had already realised and made to shut the door, but before he could, his mother threw herself at Rivala and pulled her into a hug.

"Is it you, is it really you? I thought you were dead. Where have you been?" Oh my baby I can't believe it's really you" Rivala couldn't find the words to reply and just looked at her mother.

_I'm Home_

_-/-/-/-_

_A bit of a weird ending I know and I apologise. This ended up dragging a bit, but i really wanted to try and convey the feelings of meeting your family after so long. I promise I will try to make it not so long next time but this bit was important to me. No matter what you go through or where you end up, when things have been bad and you've been away for a while its always nice to return home. Hope you're enjoying it. Im trying my hardest to write the best I can._


End file.
